Past Reflections An Otherborn Story
by BlackSpiderman 4
Summary: Reflecting on your past is never easy but it is in the past that Riku finds the strength to do what he must to help Sora.    Written to shed some light on Riku's background in Otherborn.


_Okay, I'll be honest I'm kinda cheating with this one-shot but it does involve Riku just a different version of him from an alternate universe. This fic will probably confuse you if you don't know what I'm talking about so a little backstory: I'm part of an RP forum called Otherborn where we take a character from a show/game/or manga and rework their backstory to fit this new universe. The story is this: Basicly there's our world and the Otherworld or Hell if you like and there's a veil that separates the two but there are parts that are weaker then other parts and demons tend to slip through causing a crossing. One of those places where the veil is weak is called Urbadelphia. There are a multitude of people from shows or series you may or may not know like Sora in this universe is The Ghost Rider who acts a jailer for The Devil. Next is Neku Sabakura, who is the leader of a group of Otherborn called The Network. Otherborn are people who ether formed a pact with a demon or gained powers from a crossing. In essence it's a melting pot of characters from various sources like Kingdom Hearts, Durarara!, Fable, TWEWY, and more. So now that that's out of the way let's go!_

(This takes place after IAFAGTSD and before Off The Grid)

They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions.

That was the only thought that kept swirling around in Riku's head as he returned to his apartment from his recent dealing with one Jack Of Blades. What in the right mind possessed him to agree to his person's plans to re-take what he calls The Void? Riku shook his head and sat down on his bed his thoughts clouded as he was being torn from the inside-out morally the only thought that comforted him was that he'd finally be able to help Sora with the curse that he had to carry and that maybe the power that Jack promised him could be turned as force for good. "I know what I'm doing is right but is it worth having my morals compromised just to fulfill my desires?" Riku said to himself. Riku could never have forgiven himself for not being there for Sora when they were younger. Putting on a happy face while he was being bullied just out of sight and seeing him now made him feel personally responsible...

_Flashback_

It was their first day of 8th Grade at Destiny Islands Junior High and to say that Sora was scared out his mind was an understatement. Riku didn't know why Sora always looked so sad everyday. Sure he'd put on a smile and say everything was alright although Riku knew better but out of respect for his best and only friend he decided not to probe. Going through the the double-doors of the front entrance Riku was about to set off his 1st period class when he noticed that Sora was just standing there unmoving. Riku walked up to him. "Sora, what's wrong?" He said.

"I don't want to go." Sora said as he had his head turned towards the checkerboard tiled floor. "Sora, no matter what happens I'm here for you. If anyone gives you any trouble, let me know. Alright man?" Riku said as he ran his hand through his chocolate brown spiky hair. His eyes seemed to cheer up at that. "Alright Riku, your the best." he said as he walked off. Sora was never the type who stood up for himself although Riku could tell he wanted to so whenever he saw Sor a being picked on by the other kids Riku would show up and set them straight as he was the most athletic being that he was the captain of the school's Blitzball team. As Riku and Sora departed for class Sora couldn't help but fell sad for the fact that even though he tried to be everywhere at once and stopped the bullying whenever Sora was alone he felt like they were waiting for him like a lion about to pounce on it's next meal.

Over the course of the day both Riku and Sora met up as they had a couple of classes together as well as lunch where they would find a table and discuss anything interesting that was happening to them like the one time Riku decided after practice to spy on the girl's locker room only to be met with a punch to the eye and being reprimanded for doing so but Riku thought it was so worth it. Sora always laughed at his stories seeing as in a lot of those stories Sora would end up getting roped into the "fun" but laughs were shared and served as a reprieve from the school day.

But it all came to a crashing end one day where instead of laughter and fun it was replaced by sadness and regret. It was warm day in May, warmer than usual which meant Summer was about to take hold once again. As Sora and Riku found their regular lunch table and sat down Sora noticed an air of sadness about his friend. "Riku, is something wrong?" Riku exhaled and spoke. "Yes Sora, you know how good I am at sports right?" Sora shook his head. "Yeah, your the best one on the team!" He said. "Sora, that's the problem. I'm doing too well and my parents think that the High School around here just isn't going to suit me so they've decided to move over to Twilight Town because of the sports programs they have and the scholarships they offer so I'm transferring out at the end of the year. I'm sorry." he finished.

Sora's anger began to boil. "It's not fair! Why can't you stay here?" Riku lowered his head. "Sora, don't make this any harder than it has to be. If it was up to me I would tell them to piss off and stay here but that's not how it happened okay! I'm so sorry." Sora's anger turned into sorrow and ran. Riku did nothing to stop him as he figured that Sora needed to cope with this in his own way. The next day as Riku walked with Sora to school he noticed that Sora had an air of coldness about him refused to speak to Riku only responding when necessary and it broke Riku's heart to see him act this way and the gap only widened as the weeks went on until Riku saw that the Sora he hung out with was not his best friend but a facsimile of him.

Finally the day of the move arrived and as Riku was packing his things Sora decided to come over to at least say goodbye to friend. Riku turned and faced Sora. "I'm sorry things had to turn out this way. I hope you won't forget about me." Sora said worried. "Riku, if you leave they'll start bullying me again! Please don't go!" Riku smiled. "don't worry Sora, they won't bother you they've had their asses kicked enough times that they are sure to stay away. Sora was hopeful that Riku's words were true. "Come on Riku let's get going!" Mr. Numora called. Riku sighed. "Goodbye Sora, I hope I'll get to see you again." He said. "Me too." Sora said, his cold personality kicking in to prevent him from breaking down. Riku got into the car and as it drove off he waved Sora goodbye unaware of the radical transformation that would take place not long after...

_End Flashback_

Reflecting on his past was NEVER pleasant but his memory of leaving Sora behind was always the most painful of them all. Thinking back and remembering how powerless he was back then reaffirmed that he needed the power Jack promised so that he could free Sora from the curse of The Ghost Rider. Snapping him out his thoughts was a text requesting assistance from none other than Sora himself. Summoning a dark portal he prepared to help him however he could even if it meant doing things he was going to regret the rest of his life but he was not going to let Sora down again...


End file.
